


A sunny summer day

by zitrolena



Category: SKAM (Spain)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Domestic wlw, F/F, Fluff, super fluff, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 08:14:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20327941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zitrolena/pseuds/zitrolena
Summary: ~ Joana and Cris wearing each others clothes ~~ Joana with the girl squad ~





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [was originally posted here https://zitrolena.tumblr.com/post/185566917406/joana-wearing-cris-clothes-and-vica-versa  


“No I’m not doing that”, Joana protested and crossed her arms infront of her chest like a five year old.

Cris immediately smirked at that sight because Joana being the childish one was actually a rare occasion. Grinning she started wiggling with the bright material in her hand “You said I could choose what we’d be doing today, Joana”.

Joana rolled her eyes but they immediately fixated on Cris again, as she stood up. They always did that – find the girl with the beautifully big eyes and the red cheeks without searching. Flirtingly Cris sat down next to the girl with the purple hair and bit her lip “And I’d love to see my beautiful girlfriend wear my clothes”.

Joana would never admit it but Cris calling her “her girlfriend” was her absolute favorite thing. She has lost count on how many times she re-watched the two times Cris said it out loud in the video on Lucas’ channel.

Joana knew that being in a relationship was never something that Cris wanted to do, so it’s always nice to remember how big their relationship was for both of them. For Cris for being her first and for Joana for being accepted just the way she was – even during the fucking worst times.

“You’re cruel”, Joana whined and cupped her girlfriends face with both of her hands “I hate you”

Cris raised her eyebrows playfully hurt before her grin took over her face again “Na, You love me”, she answered and gave her a quick little peck on the nose.

Joana sighed again and bit on her inner lip to hide how much she loves how true her feelings were. It’s weird because she often felt out of space – none existing – and suddenly someone comes along and life feels real. Important. A life worthy of living. Cris noticed the smile on Joanas face and went in for one more kiss before starting to wiggle with the T-Shirt again “But hurry up now. We gotta get going”

———————————————————————————————————–

Joana doesn’t remember the last time she wore something that yellow – especially something that bright. Maybe when she was a little kid, but even that seems unlikely for her. The only colors she ever liked were black, white and the blue of Cris’ eyes. Since her relationship with Cris started blue had actually taken over the spot for her favorite color, she even wore it now sometimes. But yellow just really wasn’t her color nor her style.

“Hey Cris.. I don-“, her voice stopped working when she saw Cris just standing in the middle of Joanas room, humming a song while braiding her own hair – just doing casual things but with Joanas T-Shirt on. She wore one of her white T-Shirts with a black on on top of it and looked at Joana with a happy smile. It wasn’t like Joana didn’t like Cris’ style, if she’s honest she actually loves how sexy but tomboyish and sometimes super duper bright her wardrobe was, but seeing Cris in her own clothes made her heart skip a beat. There really was something about the person you love wearing your clothes.

The smirk on Cris’ face indicated that she felt the same way and it only got bigger when they started to walk towards each other without saying a word. The second Joana had the opportunity to, she reached her hand towards Cris’ cheek - Feling the softness, feeling the heat and looked into her big eyes “Beautiful”.

Cris’ smile got even bigger while slowly brushing her hand over her T-Shirt that Joana was wearing now. Joana was lucky that she didn’t blush like Cris always did when she touched her, but at the same time Cris turning red was one of the things Joana loved about her. There’s no way of faking turning red. Cris bit her lip again “And you look super guapppppa”. If Joana ever turned red, it would be at that exact moment.

———————————————————————————————————-

“I love that you’re wearing my clothes but you’ll die in this heat, Cris”, Joana chuckled after their make-out session.

“I won’t. You’ll see. And even if – It’s worth it”, Cris chuckled and clapped her hands “but now lets goooooo” she laughed as she stood up to meet with her friends.


	2. The Squad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~ Anything that has Joana with the girl squad (We were robbed of moments with them together) ~

“And then.. h-he..”, Eva laughed hysterically “he just slipped on it” she slapped her hand on her knee and kept on laughing “I mean I knew Jorge was clumsy but who slips on a football?”.

Since the Iftar on Cris’ rooftop Jorge and Eva had been spending time together again, even alone sometimes. As far as Cris knew though nothing had happened yet. And Christian was also still in the picture, so the friends just decided that they wouldn’t bother Eva with questions about her feelings and wait for her to come when she needed to talk it out.

“Yeah the video of it that Ivan sent you was hilarious” Nora pointed out smiling and put one more peanut into her mouth.

“I mean technically Ivan sent it to Lucas and he sent it to Jorge to make fun of him and he only sent it to me after a lot of negotiation. But yes it’s another thing I can hold against him if he’s in the mood of showing someone embarrassing videos of me”, Eva laughed again and laid her head on Noras shoulder.

Cris looked at Joana who was sitting next to her and looking right back as she felt Cris’ eyes on her. A little smile covered Joanas face but she still looked nervous. She hadn’t really said a word since they’ve been here. It was weird to see her like that, nervous and unsure. But everytime they were with her friends she seemed kind of uncomfortable.

“So Ivan is now like really a member of their group, right?” Cris asked and could feel Joanas hand in her tighten.

“Tia, You make it sound like you’d need to fill out a file to get a membership to a club”, Amira laughed and Cris sticked her tongue out at that comment. 

Eva laughed again “Yeah I guess. I mean, he’s his boyfriend after all”

“Yeah” Cris could feel Joanas eyes on her but she was a bit worried to look back at her. Was she mad that Cris asked about it while knowing that her girlfriend was still a little uncomfortable with her group? She hoped not, but she just couldn’t help herself to ask. Joana hadn’t pulled her hand back from Cris’ so that was still an indicator that it couldn’t be that bad.

After a while in silent Viri stood up form the grass “Who’s in for a swim? I’m dying in this heat”

“MEEEEEEE”, Eva shouted and jumped up. Amira and Nora stood up right after.

Cris finally looked back at Joana who’s hazel eyes were still piercing hers. But before Cris could try to read them Joana looked away and turned to Amira “We’ll follow you in a second”.

Amira smiled at her and they all turned away and sprinted to the beach.

Joana not looking back at Cris right after her friends left, worried Cris even more that she already was. She obviously really made her girlfriend more uncomfortable than before. 

Nervously Cris looked at the grass beneath her “Look I’m sorry I said that.. I-I” but she was interrupted by a soft kiss. One those sweet, innocent ones. The kind of kisses that she only had with Joana. The kind that screamed “RELATIONSHIP”. One of Joanas hand was still intertwined with Cris’ and the other one was now cupping her face. Cris could feel her worries fall of her shoulders and put her free hand on top of Joanas on her cheek.

“I’m sorry that I’m so weird around your friends”. Joanas voice was soft but seemed so far away at the same time.

“You aren’t”, Cris touched her frohead with her own “I just want to know why you’re uncomfortable. Is there something I should do differently?”

“You don’t have to do anything. It’s me. I’m just not used to having friends anymore and it feels weird to be in a group again” Joana sighed and looked away “And I..”

Cris waited patiently for Joana to keep on talking. It was one of those things you only really notice when you get to know someone completely. Cris learned that sometimes she needed to be patient with Joana to get answers. And she also learned that calling her “her girlfriend” was her soft-spot, but she’d never tell her that because knowing this was a superpower.

“I don’t want to make things weird with your friends when I hurt you again.. I don’t want to hurt you overall, but when.. or if.. it happens.. I want you to have your friends.”, Joana sighed and looked away “I don’t want to fuck up your life just because you fell in love with me”

Carefully Cris put her hand on Joanas neck and made her look back at her. “Minute for minute, remember?”.

A soft smile formed on Cris’ face and Joanas face immediatly lightened up as well “You and Amira and Viri and Eva and Nora are my absolute favourite people in the whole world and I know that you’ll get along. I just know it! And I want them to love you just as much as I love you” Joana raised her eyebrows at that comment and started laughing “Okaaaay not just as much, but you know what I mean” Cris corrected herself laughingly and bit her lip. “Let’s not worry about anything that’s not now”

“Okay”, Joana smiled “Minute for minute”. Her eyes sparkled again and she caressed Cris’ face with the back of her hand “You’re really proud of yourself for coming up with this saying, right?”. 

Cris jumped on top of her girlfriends stomach and they both fell into the soft grass “Yes I am. I’m a freaking genius”. She starting convering Joanas face with kisses completely forgetting that all their friends were only a couple of metres away.

“Do you want to join them in the water?” Joana asked.

“We’ll need a shower afterwards though.. you know” Cris smirked.

“Yeah, yeah I know”

—————————————————–

They were with their friends seconds after.


End file.
